Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor light emitting device package and, more particularly, to a chip on board (COB)-type semiconductor light emitting device package.
A semiconductor light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode, is a device containing a light emitting material therein to emit light. The semiconductor light emitting device releases energy generated due to recombination of electrons and holes in the form of light to be emitted therefrom. Such a light emitting diode (LED) is currently in widespread use as a lighting element, a display device and a light source, and development thereof has been accelerated.
In particular, recent increase in development and application of gallium nitride-based LEDs, and commercialization of mobile device keypads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like, using the gallium nitride-based LEDs, have led to acceleration of development of general lighting devices using the LEDs. As applications of LEDs have expanded from small portable products to large-sized products having a high output and a high efficiency, such as backlight units of large TVs, headlamps of vehicles, general lighting devices, and the like, it is required for light sources having characteristics suitable for these applications described above.
With the enlargement of the scope of the semiconductor light emitting devices, it is needed for research into improvements in light emitting efficiency and reliability of semiconductor light emitting device packages.